


Day 11: Heartbreak

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2020, Heartbreak, M/M, Panic Attacks, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, almost death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Logan looked over his shoulder and noticed the two other sides standing in the doorway. He laughed, a cold, humorless laugh, and then dropped the bell jar.Both the jar and Patton’s heart shattered on impact with Remus’ floor, and Remus gasped.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Day 11: Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This was my roommate's fault. Enjoy!

Patton had given his heart to Remus. Yes, literally. Remus kept it in a glass bell jar, high up on one of his shelves.

Patton knew Remus treasured the heart, knew that Remus would do anything to keep it safe, so one day, when he felt danger near his heart, he made his way to Remus’ room to see what could possibly be going on.

Remus was standing in the door of his room, looking aghast at whatever was going on inside. Patton peaked over his shoulder and saw Logan, standing by the far wall, holding the bell jar containing his heart. 

Logan looked over his shoulder and noticed the two other sides standing in the doorway. He laughed, a cold, humorless laugh, and then dropped the bell jar. 

Both the jar and Patton’s heart shattered on impact with Remus’ floor, and Remus gasped.

Patton felt nothing. He hadn’t ever expected to feel heartbreak, and he didn’t expect it to feel like- nothing. Just an aching numbness spreading out from his chest.

“Patty? Daddio?” 

He felt hands patting gently at his cheeks, and he looked up to see Remus looking down at him, his eyes full of something. Patton may have described it as love at one point, but now he couldn’t quite place it. 

He pulled away from the hands- warm, too warm. They were warm and he was so cold, so cold that the warmth burned. 

Remus reached out again, but Patton was already turning, walking back to his room. 

His room felt wrong. Memories didn’t have the same pull, now that his heart was in shattered pieces on Remus’ floor. 

~~~~

“What. Do. You. Think. You. Were. Doing?” Remus grabbed Logan’s shirt and lifted him over the shattered bits of Remus’ love’s heart on the floor. He didn’t want to cause any more damage to the already broken heart.

“If he cannot love you, you may be open to love from someone else.”

“Bull. Shit. I only love Patton, have only loved Patton, and _will_ only love Patton. I can’t believe you would do such a thing, Logan. Not even I would be so callous.” 

He shoved Logan roughly out of his room, and then slammed the door and locked it. Turning back to the chaos on the floor, he knelt and began gently collecting the pieces of Patton’s heart, doing his best to separate it from the remnants of the bell jar. 

Roman would know what to do, wouldn’t he? He was Romance, he knew all about matters of the heart. 

Right? 

He had to know what to do. 

Remus pulled out the cleanest handkerchief he had and wrapped the pieces up as gently as he could. He absolutely had to fix this. 

~~~~

“Something’s wrong.” Virgil showed up in Roman’s room, curling up in his hoodie and shaking. 

Roman and Janus immediately put their arms around their partner, trying to soothe him. 

“What is wrong, darling? Tell us, so we can defeat it!”

“I don’t know-“ Virgil was still shaking, still anxious about what was going on. “Thomas suddenly felt so numb, and he started having a panic attack that wasn’t my fault. I don’t know what’s going on!”

Janus kissed Virgil’s head and made eye contact with Roman. They had to find out what was wrong. 

First the three of them went to Logan’s room, but Logan was complacently doing his work, and he ignored them entirely, as usual. 

They knew it wasn’t any of them, so next up was Patton’s room.

Upon opening the door, they found Patton spread out on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. The bed was empty other than Patton, which was the first thing they noticed out of place. Patton usually had his bed piled up with stuffed animals, but all of them had been pushed off the bed without care as to where they fell.

“Patton!” All three of them rushed to his bedside, but he was unresponsive. 

Janus felt his wrist and couldn’t feel a heartbeat. Patton’s skin was clammy and cold, like he didn’t have any life left in him.

“Roman, you and Virgil climb up with him and keep him warm until I find out what’s going on. Do not leave his side.”

The other two sides nodded and did what they were told. Janus swept out of the room without even a flourish of his cape. 

Logan obviously didn’t know anything, so the only other side he could think of was Remus. He went to Remus’ room first, and was surprised to see the door wide open. There was a glint from deep within the room, and Janus went closer, only to find a pile of broken glass. That was concerning, to say the least.

He turned out of the room, only to see a small fragment of something red gleam from beside his foot. Janus scooped it up, and was horrified to realize it was a piece of a heart. 

Had Remus broken Patton’s heart? The whole mindscape knew about their star-crossed romance, why would Remus do such a thing?

Janus rushed out of the room, determined to find Remus and find out what happened. 

~~~~

Remus couldn’t find Roman. He wasn’t in his room, or in Janus’ room, or even Virgil’s! He was beginning to panic, when he turned and ran smack dab into Janus in the hallway. 

“Janus! Where’s Roman?”

“What happened?”

They spoke at the same time, and then eyed each other for a second. 

“Roman is in Patton’s room. I don’t want you going in there until you explain this.” Janus held up a small red shard, and Remus gasped. 

“I missed a piece!” He snatched it from Janus’ gloved hand and gently unwrapped the rest, placing the new piece with the others. “It was Logan. He went into my room while I wasn’t there, and when I came back, he just dropped Patty’s heart on the floor! It shattered like porcelain. God, Jan, I’ve gotta find Roman, he’d know how to fix this.”

Janus reached out to take the precious bundle from Remus’ arms, but Remus kept it close to his chest. 

Remus watched as Janus sighed. 

“All right, I’ll help you fix it. Have you ever heard of kintsugi pottery?”

Nodding, Remus wondered where Janus was going with this. 

“You can use your own love to fill in the cracks and put it back together. Virgil and I had to work quite a bit on Roman when we first started courting him.”

~~~~

Patton felt the warmth at both of his sides move away. Good, they were too warm. Another weight landed on his bed, and then another warm body starfished over him. 

It was a good warm now, though. A warm that seeped into his cracks and filled them with glitter and gold. 

He felt lips against his, and he made the effort to open his eyes. Remus was kissing him, and in one hand, he held a heart. It wasn’t a perfect heart, it obviously had cracks in it. But the cracks were filled with shiny green metal, holding the whole thing together. 

Patton still felt a little numb, but part of him knew that the numbness would always be there, since his heart was no longer completely whole, but at least he knew what the look was in Remus’ eyes now. 

It was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
